Japanese films released in 1978
Japanese Movie Database lists 399 films released in Japan during 1978. January * 1978-01-07 (駅前不動産　美女も斡旋します) Pro (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1978-01-07 (宇能鴻一郎のあげちゃいたいの) Nikkatsu (Isao Hayashi) * 1978-01-07 (修道女ルシア　辱＜けが＞す) Nikkatsu (Kōyū Ohara) * 1978-01-10 (虎さんの性天国) Eiga (Ichirō Kitami) * 1978-01-12 (夢と知りせば　大地の砦) 星ぷろ (星紀市) * 1978-01-12 (ハンマー) 居田伊佐雄 * 1978-01-14 (世界の最終兵器　スーパー・ウェポン) / Shōchiku (小山内宏) * 1978-01-17 (刑法１８１条　強姦致死傷罪) Pro (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1978-01-17 (制服　暴行遊び) Pro (Senno Matsumoto) * 1978-01-17 (犯しぬれ) Pro (Jirō Hidari) * 1978-01-20 (印度の旅) 菊池滋 * 1978-01-21 (痴漢(秘)開業医) Pro (Minoru Inao) * 1978-01-21 (女の(秘)武器は下半身) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1978-01-21 (柳生一族の陰謀) / 東映太奏映画村 (Kinji Fukasaku) * 1978-01-21 (星空のマリオネット) Video Center (Hōjin Hashiura) * 1978-01-21 (白夜の調べ) / モス・フィルム (Kiyoshi Nishimura)/ セルゲイ・ソロビョフ) * 1978-01-21 (四畳半　猥褻な情事) Nikkatsu (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1978-01-21 (私は犯されたい) Nikkatsu (Shin'ichi Shiratori) * 1978-01-27 (あるアプローチ　－自閉症児療養者の記録－) 自閉症児記録映画製作委員会 (Tōru Matoba) * 1978-01 (刺青妾奇伝　嵐の女) Pro (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1978-01 (ポルノはつらいよ　急所攻め) Pro (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1978-01 (初のぞき　痴漢の帝王) Pro (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1978-01 (日本性乱史) Pro (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1978-01 (襲われたい！) Shintōhō (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1978-01 (痴漢通勤電車) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) * 1978-01 (発禁縛り夫人) Shintōhō (Kan Mukai) * 1978-01 (暴虐女拷問) Shintōhō (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1978-01 (博徒無常　蕾みを責める) Shintōhō (Giichi Nishihara) * 1978-01 (悶絶痴漢船) 青年群像 (Tsuyoshi Kuga) February * 1978-02-01 (混欲濡れ濡れ穴場) Eiga (Kōji Seki) * 1978-02-01 (肉慾の色遍歴) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1978-02-01 (忘却の海峡) 中日映画 (日下部水棹) * 1978-02-04 (好色美容師) Pro (Genji Nakamura) * 1978-02-04 Attacked!! (襲う！！ - Osou!!) Nikkatsu (Yasuharu Hasebe) * 1978-02-04 (性愛占星術　ＳＥＸ味くらべ) Nikkatsu (Chūsei Sone) * 1978-02-11 (女王蜂) Tōhō (Kon Ichikawa) * 1978-02-14 (異常魔) Pro (Senno Matsumoto) * 1978-02-14 (女犯　ぬれぬれ) Pro (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1978-02-14 (肉体強盗) Pro (Jirō Hidari) * 1978-02-15 (多情多感の女) Eiga (Ichirō Kitami) * 1978-02-16 (蒼茫) 幽玄舎 (Takeshi Mitarai) * 1978-02-18 (不倫の午後　肌狂い) Taka (Seiji Izumi) * 1978-02-18 (峠) Pro (Shinsuke Ogawa) * 1978-02-18 (２０歳の性白書　のけぞる) Nikkatsu (Koretsugu Kurahara) * 1978-02-18 (ザ・コールガール　情痴の檻) Nikkatsu (Isao Hayashi) * 1978-02-23 (サイレン) 広瀬忠司 * 1978-02-25 (分校日記　イーハトーブの赤い屋根) 「分校日記」プロ (Isao Kumagaya) * 1978-02-25 (マッハ'７８) Shōchiku / 三協映画　スタンリー・ウィルソン / 三保敬太郎) * 1978-02-25 (原子力戦争　Lost Love) / ATG (Kazuo Kuroki) * 1978-02-28 (処女暴行記) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1978-02-28 (男のうずき　女の体臭) Eiga (Ichirō Kitami) * 1978-02 (刺青) オズ (聖伍郎) * 1978-02 (にっぽん穴節) Pro (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1978-02 (肉弾未亡人) Pro (宗豊) * 1978-02 (強精夫人) 笠原プロ (Ai Okamoto) * 1978-02 (温泉芸者　のぞき風呂) Shintōhō (Ryūji Akitsu) * 1978-02 (過剰性欲　あふれる) Shintōhō (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1978-02 (強烈トルコ見習生) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) * 1978-02 (団地主婦売春) Shintōhō (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) March * 1978-03-03 (つり人の詩) / 東京アドマンスタジオ (Nobuyoshi Watanabe) * 1978-03-04 (痴漢横丁交番前) Pro (Tadashi Yoyogi) * 1978-03-04 (カラテ大戦争) Shōchiku / 三協映画　(Hideo Nanbu) * 1978-03-04 (さすらいの恋人　眩暈 めまい) Nikkatsu (Masaru Konuma) * 1978-03-04 (順子わななく) Nikkatsu (Kazunari Takeda) * 1978-03-09 (ＩＮ　Ａ　ＳＵＭＭＥＲ　ＢＲＥＥＺ) 達智巳一 * 1978-03-11 (チリンの鈴) Film (Masami Hata) * 1978-03-11 (親子ねずみの不思議な旅) Film (フレッド・ウォルフ / チャールズ・スウェンソン) * 1978-03-14 (性感脅迫魔) Tōkatsu (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1978-03-14 (おしゃぶり体験) Pro (Senno Matsumoto) * 1978-03-14 (もてあそび) Pro (Jirō Hidari) * 1978-03-16 (正常位ＩＩ) 加藤到 * 1978-03-18 (キャンディ・キャンディ　春の呼び声) / Tōei Animation (Yoshikatsu Kasai) * 1978-03-18 (一休さんとやんちゃ姫) / Tōei Animation (Takeshi Shirato) * 1978-03-18 (新巨人の星) / 東京ムービー新社 (Osamu Dezaki) * 1978-03-18 (惑星ロボ　ダンガードＡ・宇宙大海戦) / Tōei Animation (Masayuki Akehi) * 1978-03-18 (ジャッカー電撃隊ＶＳゴレンジャー) Taguchi) * [1978-03-18 (世界名作童話　おやゆび姫) Animation (Yūgo Seikawa) * 1978-03-18 (危険な関係 - Kikenna kankei) Nikkatsu (Toshiya Fujita) * 1978-03-18 Teacher Deer or Teacher Doe (教師　女鹿 - Kyōshi mejika) Nikkatsu (Chūsei Sone) * 1978-03-18 (ルパン三世) / 東京ムービー新社 (御房恭輔) * 1978-03-18 (家なき子) / 東京ムービー新社 (Osamu Dezaki) * 1978-03-18 (まんが日本昔ばなし　かぐや姫) / グループ・ダック　(Takao Kodama) * [1978-03-21 (喜劇役者たち　九八とゲイブル) Shōchiku (Masaharu Segawa) * 1978-03-21 (夜が崩れた) Shōchiku (Masahisa Sadanaga) * 1978-03-21 (山荘の淫女) Eiga (Kōji Seki) * 1978-03-21 (浮気妻　性の谷渡り) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1978-03-25 (サード) / ATG (Yoichi Azuma Higashi) * 1978-03-31 (もうひとりのアリス) * [1978-03 (ＯＬ愛欲日記　熟れ盛り) Pro (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1978-03 (花と女子大生　一発おたの申します) Pro (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1978-03 (縄と女) Pro (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1978-03 (変態乱れ床) Pro (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1978-03 (スケこまし群団) Pro (Genji Nakamura) * 1978-03 (ポルノ向う三軒両隣り　裏門攻め) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) * 1978-03 (異常情痴事件　剃る) Shintōhō (Giichi Nishihara) * 1978-03 (制服乱行犯し) Shintōhō (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) April * 1978-04-01 (黒髪エレジー) ぽえむプロ (Yoshio Taguchi) * 1978-04-01 (犬笛) Pro (Sadao Nakajima) * 1978-04-01 (ポルノ　チャンチャカチャン) 電映商事 (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1978-04-01 Lady Black Rose (黒薔薇夫人 - Kurobara Fujin) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1978-04-01 (出張トルコ　また行きます) Nikkatsu (Atsushi Fujiura * 1978-04-03 (あの時の君は) Itō Pro (Shintarō Itō) * 1978-04-04 (女犯色情魔) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1978-04-08 (渚の白い家) Shōchiku / Kōichi Saitō Pro)　(Kōichi Saitō) * 1978-04-08 (多羅尾伴内) Tōei (Norifumi Suzuki) * 1978-04-08 (最も危険な遊戯) / 東映芸能ビデオ (Tōru Murakawa) * 1978-04-14 (夜明けへの道　－恵邦の教育一年－) 日本ビデオ ] 桑木道生 / 宮本辰夫 * 1978-04-15 (ＯＬ痴女姉妹　上唇下唇) Pro (Genji Nakamura) * 1978-04-15 (セックス個人教授) Eiga (Yoshio Fujieda) * 1978-04-15 (情愛褥合戦) Eiga (Ai Okamoto) * 1978-04-15 (還らざる勇士たち) 東京映像企画 (Masami Kuzuu) * 1978-04-15 (襲え！) Nikkatsu (Yukihiro Sawada) * 1978-04-15 (団地妻　二人だけの夜) Nikkatsu (Isao Hayashi) * 1978-04-18 (痴漢泥棒) Tōkatsu (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1978-04-18 (覗くと開く) Pro (Jirō Hidari) * 1978-04-18 (暴漢女子学生) Pro (Senno Matsumoto) * 1978-04-20 (幼児景 － 序説) 田名網敬一 * 1978-04-20 (フランケンシュタイン) 田名網敬一 * 1978-04-25 (制服の美女　セックス・アルバイト) Eiga (Ichirō Kitami) * 1978-04-29 (曽根崎心中) / 木村プロ / ATG (Yazuzō Masumura) * 1978-04-29 (オレンジロード急行) Shōchiku / おおとりプロ] (Kazuki Ōmori) * 1978-04-29 (ダブル・クラッチ) Shōchiku / バーニングプロ] (Shigeyuki Yamane) * 1978-04-29 Message from Space (宇宙からのメッセージ - Uchū kara no messeeji) / 東北新社 / 東映太奏映画村 (Kinji Fukasaku) * 1978-04-29 (愛の嵐の中で) Eiga / サンミュージック (Tsugunobu Kotani) * 1978-04-29 (残照) Tōhō (Yoshisuke Kawasaki) * 1978-04-29 (金曜日の寝室) Nikkatsu (Masaru Konuma) * 1978-04-29 Pink Tush Girl (桃尻娘　ピンク・ヒップ・ガール - Momojiri musume: Pink hip girl) Nikkatsu (Kōyū Ohara) * 1978-04 (青春女子大生　びしょ濡れ) Taka (Seiji Izumi) * 1978-04 (強烈！痴漢軍団) Pro (Ai Okamoto) * 1978-04 (婚前旅行　いきます！いかせます) Pro (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1978-04 (女子学生　歌麿遊び) Pro (Minoru Inao) * 1978-04 (女子大生初体験　汐干狩り) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) * 1978-04 (痴漢サロン下の下) Shintōhō (Ai Okamoto) * 1978-04 (変質女子部屋) Shintōhō (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1978-04 (猟色連続暴行) Shintōhō (Genji Nakamura) * 1978-04 (初桃三段責め) 東洋フィルム (Noboru Daimon) May * 1978-05-02 ([(Yoshimitsu Morita) * [1978-05-04 (セックス・ナンバー　００６は性番号) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1978-05-04 (美女群団　性・バスジャック) Eiga (Yoshiaki Horikoshi) * 1978-05-04 (絵日記) かわなかのぶひろ * 1978-05-04 (ズレイミング) 碓井嵐丸 * 1978-05-06 (往生安楽国) Yōichi Pro (Yōichi Takabayashi) * 1978-05-11 (人間の骨) 「人間の骨」映画プロ (木之下晃明) * 1978-05-11 (ＳＵＭＭＥＲ　ＩＳ　ＧＯＮＥ) 中村雅信 * 1978-05-15 (練光術) 大岩勝 * 1978-05-18 (狙われた変態猟色) Eiga (Seiji Izumi) * 1978-05-20 (異常性ハンター　制服狙い) Taka (Seiji Izumi) * 1978-05-20 ((秘)肉体調教師) Nikkatsu (Nobuaki Shirai) * 1978-05-20 (果てしなき絶頂) Nikkatsu (Akira Kato) * 1978-05-23 (けいれん) Pro (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1978-05-23 (完全性犯) Pro (Senno Matsumoto) * 1978-05-23 (二重痴情) Pro (Jirō Hidari) * 1978-05-27 (野生号の航海翔べ怪鳥モアのように) 角川春樹事務所 (門田得三) * 1978-05-27 (東京からきた女の子) / 共同映画 / 中国共同映画 (Tai Katō) * 1978-05-28 (性の乱気流) Eiga (Ichirō Kitami) * 1978-05-31 (闇に白き獣たちの感触) Terumi * 1978-05 (痴漢アパート　覗いてぬれる) プロ'７０ (Ryūji Akitsu) * 1978-05 (セックス・ドキュメント　手口) Pro (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1978-05 (決定版　キョーレツ！卍トルコ) Pro (Hideo Sano) * 1978-05 (武蔵野夫人の唄　淫舞) Pro (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1978-05 (噫！花のＯＬ　なめたい) Pro (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1978-05 (パチンコ野郎　あの穴この穴) Pro (Genji Nakamura) * 1978-05 (激痛) Shintōhō (Giichi Nishihara) * 1978-05 (悶絶！噛む) Shintōhō (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1978-05 (少女を縛る！) Shintōhō (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1978-05 (痴漢各駅停車　おっさん何するんや - Chikan kakueki teisha: Ossan nani surun'ya) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) June * 1978-06-03 (事件) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1978-06-03 (痴漢との遭遇) 電映商事 (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1978-06-03 (沖縄１０年戦争 - Okinawa jū-nen sensō) Tōei (Akinori Matsuo) * 1978-06-03 (生贄の女たち) / 東映芸能ビデオ (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1978-06-03 (オリオンの殺意より　情事の方程式) Nikkatsu (Kichitaro Negishi * 1978-06-03 (若妻が濡れるとき - Wakazuma ga nureru toki) Nikkatsu (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1978-06-03 (お吟さま) 宝塚映画 (Kei Kumai) * 1978-06-08 (洋ちゃん手をつないで) 日本映像研究所 (Tōru Matoba) * 1978-06-09 (淫蕩好色夫人) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa - as Kazuhisa Ogawa) * 1978-06-10 (白き氷河の果てに) 北斗映画プロ (Ryūtarō Monden) * 1978-06-15 (東京綺譚) 中央大学映画研究会 (Toshirō Inomata) * 1978-06-15 (ＡＴ　ＡＮＹＰＬＬＡＣＥ　４) 出光真子 * 1978-06-17 (ピロルジュの詩) じるどれ企画 (Kensaku Sakaguchi) * 1978-06-17 (冬の華) Tōei (Yasuo Furuhata) * 1978-06-20 (秩父困民党) らんる舎 (Kaname Seto) * 1978-06-20 (なめなめ) Pro (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1978-06-20 (異常な指) Pro (Jirō Hidari) * 1978-06-20 (穴ちがい) Pro (Senno Matsumoto) * 1978-06-21 (バイク姐ちゃん　性乱大暴走) Eiga (Kōji Seki) * 1978-06-24 (セミドキュメント　女犬　ぐしょ濡れ) Pro (Genji Nakamura) * 1978-06-24 (課外授業　熟れはじめ) Nikkatsu (Shin'ichi Shiratori) * 1978-06-24 Rope Hell (縄地獄 - Nawa jigoku) Nikkatsu (Kōyū Ohara) * 1978-06-25 (ＳＣＨＯＯＬ　ＤＡＹＳ) / パロディアス・ユニティ (Kiyoshi Kurosawa * 1978-06 (レズビアン地獄) Pro (Ai Okamoto) * 1978-06 (女子大生の群れ　甘い誘惑) Pro (宗豊) * 1978-06 (真昼の娼婦) Pro (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1978-06 (残酷性春　ムレムレ四畳半) Eiga (Yū Kurata) * 1978-06 (１８才の衝動　破る！) Shintōhō (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1978-06 (ある女教師　緊縛) Shintōhō (Banmei Takahashi) * 1978-06 (絶倫玉さがし) Shintōhō (Kōji Kurihara) * 1978-06 (蕾の制服　女子体操部) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) * 1978-06 (変態横丁) 青年群像 (Tsuyoshi Kuga) July * 1978-07-01 (戻れない河) 現代映像企画 (竹島将) * 1978-07-01 (雲霧仁左衛門) Shōchiku / 俳優座] (Hideo Gosha) * 1978-07-01 (ユキがロックを棄てた夏) 風龍夢企画 (Shun'ichi Nagasaki) * 1978-07-03 (港町性感地帯) Eiga (Kōji Seki) * 1978-07-03 (若妻寝室秘話) Eiga (Seiji Izumi) * 1978-07-08 (エロチックな関係) Nikkatsu (Yasuharu Hasebe) * 1978-07-08 Rape and Death of a Housewife (人妻集団暴行致死事件 - Hitozuma shūdan bōkō chishi jiken) Nikkatsu (Noboru Tanaka) * 1978-07-09 (通りゃんせ　'７６) 船津一 * 1978-07-12 (エニグマ（謎）) Matsumoto) * [1978-07-15 (ホビットの冒険) / バスプロ / トップクラフト (Katsuhisa Yamada) * 1978-07-15 (キタキツネ物語) Film (Koreyoshi Kurahara) * 1978-07-15 (走れクラウス　第１部) 走れクラウス製作上映委員会 (Saburrō Endou) * 1978-07-15 (女子大生　夏期性解放) Eiga (Yoshiaki Horikoshi) * 1978-07-15 (性・絶倫黄金男) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1978-07-15 (科学忍者隊ガッチャマン) 竜の子プロ (Hisayuki Toriumi) * 1978-07-18 (秘技乱行) Tōkatsu (Jirō Hidari) * 1978-07-18 (おしゃぶり) Pro (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1978-07-18 (むりやり体験) Pro (Senno Matsumoto) * 1978-07-22 (キャンディ・キャンディ　キャンディ・キャンディの夏休み) / Tōei Animation (Yoshikatsu Kasai) * 1978-07-22 (宇宙海賊キャプテン・ハーロック　アルカディア号の謎) / Tōei Animation (りんたろう) * 1978-07-22 (お嫁にゆきます) ホリ企画制作 (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1978-07-22 (ふりむけば愛) ホリ企画制作 (Nobuhiko Ōbayashi) * 1978-07-22 (スパイダーマン) マーベル・コミックス・グループ (Hirokazu Takemoto) * 1978-07-22 (セミドキュメント　東京淫欲の夜) Pro (Tadashi Yoyogi) * 1978-07-22 (宇宙からのメッセージ　銀河大戦) Tōei (Minoru Yamada) * 1978-07-22 (淫絶海女　うずく) Nikkatsu (Isao Hayashi) * 1978-07-22 (女高生　天使のはらわた) Nikkatsu (Chūsei Sone) * 1978-07-27 (ＧＡＵＤＹ　ガウディ) 粟津潔 * 1978-07-29 (成熟娘　性の楽園) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1978-07 (変態サラリーマン　人妻狂い) Taka (Seiji Izumi) * 1978-07 (デパート・ガール　恍惚三姉妹) Pro (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1978-07 (衝撃！縄夫人) Pro (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1978-07 (夜の女高生　あれは遊びよ) Pro (Minoru Inao) * 1978-07 (発情レポート　穴場遊び) Movie (Kensuke Sawa) * 1978-07 (情婦犯し) Shintōhō (Giichi Nishihara) * 1978-07 (痴漢駅うら広場) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) * 1978-07 (昼下りの人妻　喘ぐ) Shintōhō (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1978-07 (十三人連続暴行魔) Shintōhō (Kōji Wakamatsu) August * 1978-08-05 (さらば宇宙戦艦ヤマト　愛の戦士たち) オフィス・アカデミー (Toshio Masuda) * 1978-08-05 Tora-san 21: Tora-san's Stage-Struck or Stage-Struck Tora-san (男はつらいよ　寅次郎わが道をゆく - Otoko wa tsurai yo: Torajirō wagamichi o yuku) Shōchiku (Yōji Yamada) * 1978-08-05 (ひと夏の関係) Nikkatsu (Akira Kato) * 1978-08-05 (宇能鴻一郎の看護婦寮) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1978-08-10 (金髪娘性の冒険) Eiga (Ichirō Kitami) * 1978-08-10 (痴漢秘境女村) Eiga (Kōji Seki) * 1978-08-12 (火の鳥) / Tōhō (Kon Ichikawa) * 1978-08-12 (俺は田舎のプレスリー) Shōchiku (Keiji Mitsutomo) * 1978-08-12 (トラック野郎　突撃一番星) Tōei (Norifumi Suzuki) * 1978-08-12 (多羅尾伴内　鬼面村の惨劇) Tōei (Kazuhiko Yamaguchi) * 1978-08-15 (未亡人下宿　ただのり) 電映商事 (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1978-08-19 (帰らざる日々) Nikkatsu (Toshiya Fujita) * 1978-08-19 (高校大パニック) Nikkatsu (Yukihiro Sawada) / Sōgo Ishii) * 1978-08-22 (感じるわ) Pro (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1978-08-22 (強漢女犯魔) Pro (Jirō Hidari) * 1978-08-22 (見られたいの) Pro (Senno Matsumoto) * 1978-08-23 (毒蜜に濡れる花弁) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1978-08 (処女初犯　しびれる) Taka (Seiji Izumi) * 1978-08 (処女の告白　私は二号になりたい) Pro (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1978-08 (痴漢超特急　すぐ行きます) Pro (Minoru Inao) * 1978-08 (移動ホテル　(秘)めろめろ) Pro (Genji Nakamura) * 1978-08 (壺いじり) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) * 1978-08 (暴行　宿す) Shintōhō (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1978-08 (緊縛変態花嫁) Shintōhō (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1978-08 (痴漢最終電車) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) September * 1978-09-02 (新・人間失格) 吉留事務所 (Kōhei Yoshitome) * 1978-09-05 (長友のセックスボーイ性遍歴) Eiga (Ichirō Kitami) * 1978-09-09 (女秘書　舐める) Taka (Seiji Izumi) * 1978-09-09 Young Beast: Secret Pleasures (青い獣　ひそかな愉しみ - Aoi kemono: Hisokana tanoshimi) Nikkatsu (Kazunari Takeda) * 1978-09-09 (団鬼六　薔薇の肉体) Nikkatsu (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1978-09-09 (日本の首領　完結篇) Tōei (Sadao Nakajima) * 1978-09-10 (君には海鳴りが聞えるか) ワールドシネ＆ビデオ (山口茂彦 / 佐々木一夫) * 1978-09-14 (四つ数えろ) / パロディアスユニティ (Kunitoshi Manda) * 1978-09-15 (死村告別) ＯＲＡＮＤＯ製作舎 (Kazuo Osanai) * 1978-09-17 (人妻浮気競べ) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1978-09-19 (そこがいいの) Pro (Senno Matsumoto) * 1978-09-19 (むりやり開く) Pro (Jirō Hidari) * 1978-09-19 (痴漢はじめ) Pro (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1978-09-22 (沖縄列伝・第１) 照間プロ (Yutaka Yoshida) * 1978-09-23 Sometimes... Like a Prostitute (時には娼婦のように - Tokiniwa shōfu no yōni) Nikkatsu (Masaru Konuma) * 1978-09-23 (白い肌の狩人　蝶の骨) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1978-09-23 (皇帝のいない八月) Shōchiku (Satsuo Yamamoto) * 1978-09-23 (聖職の碑) / シナノ企画 (Shirō Moritani) * [1978-09-24 (クレイジィ・ラブ) Nagasaki) * [1978-09-30 (女の泣き所！攻め所) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1978-09 (ムンムン寝教育) Pro (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1978-09 (淫絶肉体白書) Pro (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1978-09 (女教師　悶絶) Pro (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1978-09 (少女痴漢) Pro (Genji Nakamura) * 1978-09 (本番キャバレー　一発４０分) Pro (Ai Okamoto) * 1978-09 (処女昇天　私の中の中まで！) ワイドプロ (Ryūji Akitsu) * 1978-09 (絶倫種馬) 笠原プロ (Ai Okamoto) * 1978-09 (１６才の好奇心　女にして！ - 16-sai no kōkishin: Onna ni shite!) Shintōhō (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1978-09 (淫絶暴力　やられる) Shintōhō (Kin'ya Ogawa - as Kazuhisa Ogawa) * 1978-09 (痴漢下着泥棒) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) * 1978-09 (日本の拷問) Shintōhō (Banmei Takahashi) * 1978-09 (痴漢少女) 東映ニューポルノ (Genji Nakamura) October * 1978-10-03 (記録　授業－開国) グループ現代 (小泉修吉 / 惣川修 / 三木実 / Tetsuo Shinomiya) * 1978-10-04 (ロンググッドバイ　夏子と、長いお別れ) 文芸座 (Kazuki Ōmori) * 1978-10-07 (がんばれ痴漢　指ぜめ) ＹＳエンタープラザーズ (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1978-10-07 Female Prison (おんな刑務所 - Onna keimusho) Nikkatsu (Nobuaki Shirai) * 1978-10-07 (高校エマニエル　濡れた土曜日) Nikkatsu (Nobuyuki Saitō) * 1978-10-07 (野性の証明) 角川春樹事務所 (Jun'ya Satō) * 1978-10-07 (鬼畜) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1978-10-07 (ギャンブル一家　チト度が過ぎる) Daiei (Reijirō Usuzaka) * 1978-10-07 (ダイナマイトどんどん) Daiei (Kihachi Okamoto) * 1978-10-13 (女の濡れ濡れ性天国) Eiga (江夏純) * 1978-10-14 (翼は心につけて) 翼プロ (Hiromichi Horikawa) * 1978-10-19 (冬枯れの街) 慶応８ミリシネクラブ (Yūji Suzuki) * 1978-10-21 (女教師　秘密) Nikkatsu (Shin'ichi Shiratori) * 1978-10-21 (泉大八の犯しっこ) Nikkatsu (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1978-10-21 (おさすり変態娘) Pro (Genji Nakamura) * 1978-10-22 (屋久島からの報告) プロ未来　屋久島の自然を記録す... (Yoshihisa Kubota) * 1978-10-24 (どうにでもして) Pro (Jirō Hidari) * 1978-10-24 (もれちゃう) Pro (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1978-10-24 (暴行だまし) Pro (Senno Matsumoto) * 1978-10-26 (セックス色地獄) Eiga (Ichirō Kitami) * 1978-10-26 (好色女子大生　濡れた砂丘) Eiga (Kōji Seki) * 1978-10-27 (ビハインド) * [1978-10-28 (難病「再生不良貧血性」と闘う　君はいま光のなかに) 秀映 (Kenji Yoshida) * 1978-10-28 (愛の亡霊) / アルゴス・フィルム (Nagisa Ōshima) * 1978-10-28 (赤穂城断絶) / 東映太奏映画村 (Kinji Fukasaku) * 1978-10 ((秘)ストリップ　特出し・一代女) Pro (Hideo Sano) * 1978-10 (修道女　－秘め事－) Pro (Kan Mukai) * 1978-10 (団地夫人　情痴の夜) Pro (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1978-10 (失神痴漢ＵＦＯ) Movie (Kensuke Sawa) * 1978-10 (奥の体験　吸いつく女猫) Takahashi) * [1978-10 (色情夫人　誰か乱暴して！) Shintōhō (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1978-10 (痴漢現行犯) Shintōhō (Giichi Nishihara) * 1978-10 (発情アパート　乱行集団) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) * 1978-10 (非行女子学生　濡れはじめ) Shintōhō (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1978-10 (地獄穴　極楽穴) 青年群像 (Tsuyoshi Kuga) November * 1978-11-01 (走れトマト－にっぽん横断三３００キロ) Nikkatsu (Kōji Okamoto) * 1978-11-03 (ハワイアンラブ　危険なハネムーン) Nikkatsu (Isao Hayashi) * 1978-11-03 (ピンクサロン　好色五人女) Nikkatsu (Noboru Tanaka) * 1978-11-03 (格闘技世界一　四角いジャングル) 三協映画 (Shūji Gotō) * 1978-11-03 (テイク・オフ) 三根生久大事務所 (Toshiaki Sano) * 1978-11-08 (さすらいの性) Eiga (Masaru Iizumi) * 1978-11-14 (脅迫暴漢) Tōkatsu (Jirō Hidari) * 1978-11-14 (犯され妻) Tōkatsu (Senno Matsumoto) * 1978-11-14 (色指) Pro (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1978-11-17 (喜談　南海變化玉) パノラマ・フィルム (Takafumi Nagamine) * 1978-11-18 (女高生下宿) ＹＳエンタープラザーズ (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1978-11-18 (東京クロム砂漠　クロム禍・にじみ出した恐怖) アテネフランセ文化センター (Kaoru Asari) * 1978-11-18 (トルコ１１０　悶絶くらげ) Nikkatsu (Yukihiko Kondo) * 1978-11-18 (暴る！) Nikkatsu (Yasuharu Hasebe) * 1978-11-21 (性慾) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1978-11-23 (炎の舞) ホリ企画制作 (Yoshisuke Kawasaki) * 1978-11-23 (ブルークリスマス) Tōhō (Kihachi Okamoto) * 1978-11-23 (時間よとまれ) 夢幻社 (Ryūji Nishimoto) * 1978-11-24 (突撃！博多愚連隊) 狂映舎 (石井聰互) * 1978-11 (にっぽんポルノ風土記　河内尻軽後家) Pro (Minoru Inao) * 1978-11 (緊縛！白衣の天使) Pro (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1978-11 (ブルーフィルムの女　ちっそく) Pro (Genji Nakamura) * 1978-11 (舌でせめる) Shintōhō (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1978-11 (痴漢ワイセツ公園) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) * 1978-11 (熱くて深い交わり　肉色の海) Shintōhō (Kazuo Izutsu) * 1978-11 (女刑務所　私刑) Shintōhō (Banmei Takahashi) December * 1978-12-02 (博多っ子純情) エル・アイ・エル (Chūsei Sone) * 1978-12-02 Rope Cosmetology (団鬼六　縄化粧 - Dan Oniroku: Nawageshō) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1978-12-02 (おしゃぶり夫人) Taka (Akitaka Kimata) * 1978-12-02 (痴漢横丁女子寮前) Pro (Tadashi Yoyogi) * 1978-12-02 (九月の空) Yamane) * [1978-12-02 (殺人遊戯 - Satsujin yūgi) 東映セントラルフィルム (Tōru Murakawa) * 1978-12-02 (皮ジャン反抗族 - Kawa jan han kōzoku) / Toei (Yasuharu Hasebe) * 1978-12-03 (セックス訪問販売) Eiga (Kensuke Sawa) * 1978-12-03 (痴漢ドライバー) Eiga (Kōji Seki) * 1978-12-15 (赤い屋根の街) * [1978-12-16 (ピンクレディの活動大写真) Ｔ＆Ｃミュージック (Tsugunobu Kotani) * 1978-12-16 (OUR SONG and all of you) / バーニング・パブリッシャー (Jin Tatsumura) * 1978-12-16 (ＳＥＸ相談　女のプレー色いろ) Eiga (江夏純) * 1978-12-16 (ルパン三世　ルパンＶＳ複製人間) 東京ムービー新社 (Sōji Yoshikawa) * 1978-12-19 (白昼暴行) Pro (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1978-12-19 (発情魔) Pro (Senno Matsumoto) * 1978-12-19 (犯し泣き) Pro (Jirō Hidari) * 1978-12-22 (ＳＫＥＴＣＨ－'７８) 鳥居俊平太 * 1978-12-23 Woman's Bedroom: Lusty Competition (おんなの寝室　好きくらべ - Onna no shinshitsu: Sukikurabe) Nikkatsu (Shin'ichi Shiratori) * 1978-12-23 Invisible Man: Rape! or Lusty Transparent Man (透明人間　犯せ！ - Tōmei ningen: Okase!) Nikkatsu (Isao Hayashi) * 1978-12-23 Widow's Boarding House: First Sex (未亡人下宿　初のり - Mibōjin geshuku: Hatsunori) Eiga / Nikkatsu (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1978-12-23 (水戸黄門) Tōei (Tetsuya Yamanouchi) * 1978-12-23 (トラック野郎　一番星北へ帰る) Tōei (Norifumi Suzuki) * 1978-12-23 (燃える秋) / 三越　(Masaki Kobayashi) * [1978-12-27 (俺は上野プレスリー) Shōchiku (Toshinobu Ōmine) * 1978-12-27 Tora-san 22: Talk of the Town Tora-san or Torasan and a Lovely Maid (男はつらいよ　噂の寅次郎 - Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Uwasa no Torajirō) Shōchiku (Yōji Yamada) * 1978-12-29 (女高生　昂奮！) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1978-12-29 (東京ＶＳ大阪　痴漢集団) Eiga (Kōji Seki) * 1978-12-30 (正午なり) / 人間プロ / ...　(Kōichi Gotō) * [1978-12 (官能団地　むずむず夫人) Pro (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1978-12 (残虐ＳＥＸ　恥かしめ) Pro (Genji Nakamura) * 1978-12 (女体調教　しごき) Pro (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1978-12 (衝撃の１７才　私売ります) Pro (Hideo Sano) * 1978-12 (ある女教師　暴行) Shintōhō (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1978-12 (異常情痴　毛) Shintōhō (Giichi Nishihara) * 1978-12 (緊縛女子学生) Shintōhō (Banmei Takahashi) * 1978-12 (残忍連続強漢魔) Shintōhō (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1978-12 (痴漢快速電車) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) * 1978-12 (トルコ番外地　いそぎんちゃく) 青年群像 (Tsuyoshi Kuga) * 1978-12 (セックステクニック　可愛い悪女) Eiga (江夏純) * 1978-12 (悲しみの赤い自転車) 並プロ (Kōichi Takahashi) Month Unknown * 1978 (京舞　四世井上八千代) 美術映画製作協会 (Takeo Yanagawa) * 1978 (三太) 慟哭プロ (碓氷明 / (Kyōko Hasegawa) * 1978 (悪女の挽歌) 渡辺富士子 * 1978 (銀幕の恋人たち) (Hisayasu Satō) See also * Category:Released in 1978 Sources * 1978年 公開作品一覧　411作品 at the Japanese Movie Database. Category:Filmography Category:Released in 1978